


Malfoy Manor

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione faces her fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy Manor

**Title:** Malfoy Manor  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Prompt:** pumpkins in the road  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** brief mention of torture  
 **Length:** 327  
 **Summary:** Hermione faces her fear

 

 

  


As the carriage drew closer to their destination Hermione looked out of the window. She saw that the path had been lined with carved pumpkins, and that every other one held a candle to light the way.

  
It wasn’t long before their destination was in sight. Malfoy Manor stood like a beacon in the dark, and completely different from the last time she had been there. A sudden panic came over her. she had been terrified of returning to the place that she had been tortured, but Rabastan had assured her that the room was now unrecognisable.

  
As if sensing Hermione’s distress, Rabastan moved to the seat beside her and took her hands.

  
“There’s no need to panic Hermione. The room has changed considerably since you were last here, as has most of the Manor. Lucius has sealed it off tonight so that only family can enter it. He wants to make sure that your first real visit isn’t tainted by your previous experience there.” Rabastan said calmly.

  
“I know, and I appreciate what Lucius has done. It’s just that when I first saw it my memories flooded my mind, and I couldn’t help but panic.”

  
The carriage came to a halt outside of the impressive manor and the doors opened. Rabastan stepped out of the carriage first and held his hand out for Hermione as she stepped out of it.

  
“Welcome to our home Rabastan, Miss Granger.” Lucius Malfoy said taking Hermione’s hand and kissed it lightly. 

  
Narcissa was standing next to her husband in elegant blue robes smiling.

  
“It’s nice to see the manor in all its splendour.” Hermione replied.

  
“Wait until you see the inside Miss Granger.” Narcissa said excitedly.

  
“If you will excuse us, we need to greet the other guests.” Lucius said taking Narcissa’s hand and leading her to the guests behind them.

  
Walking into the manor house, Hermione felt safe in the knowledge that she was not in any danger there.

  
  



End file.
